Hawk (Tailspinner)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Halfling Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (10 pts, -2 racial) DEX: 19 +4 (13 pts, +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts, +2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Barbarian) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 19 = + DEX (4) + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +2 = (1) + STR (2) + Size (-1) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +5 = (2) + CON (2) + Luck (1) Reflex: +5 = (0) + DEX (4) + Luck (1) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (0) + Luck (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: - Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Barbarian (Skill Point) Fearless: +2 Save Vs. Fear Halfling Luck: +1 to all saves Keen Senses: +2 Perception Sure-Footed: +2 Acrobatics & Climb Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shield (-Tower) / Simple & Martial Fast Movement: +10 feet to base movement Rage: Mechanics Feats Combat Reflexes (1st level): Make up to 5 attacks of opportunity per round Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 Armor Check Penalty Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 Acrobatics & +1 CMD vs. dirty trick attacks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (0) + INT (-2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Barbarian) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 10 1 3 4 -1 +3 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb* 3 0 0 2 -1 +2 Craft ( )* -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate* -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 6 1 3 0 +2 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride* 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 7 0 0 4 -1 +4 Survival 4 1 3 0 +0 Swim* 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 100 gp 13 lb Weapon (Melee) 50 gp 4 lb = Totals: 150.00 gp 17 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-87 88-131 Light Load Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -150 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 0 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 2'-8" Weight: 27 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Medium White Appearance: Small even for a halfling, unkempt Demeanor: Dour, haughty Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Pimpernell & Adaldrida Millbridge and their three children were members of the Lindenbrook merchant house located in Venza. The Lindenbrook merchant house was a large all halfling merchant house that delt in many comodities. Berylla, Calkin and Donamira were typical halfling children that loved seeing the sights of the city with their parents when time permitted. Although they tried to treat all their children the same, Pimpernell had a special place in his heart for the youngest, Donamira. He called her his 'hawk' because she was good at spotting things when others missed them. This was in part due to the other children being mischievious making their parents ever weary as to what they would try next. It was on the family's last such outing that all things came to an abrupt end. The family was touring the Ranocchio district when Berylla and Calkin had broken away from their parents to look at a curio shop. Pimpernall was holding little Donamira as he motioned toward the direction the other children went. As Alaldrida started to chase after the older two kids, assassins attacked the family. Three poisoned arrows quickly downed Adaldrida, Berylla and Calkin. Panicked, Pimpernell put down Donamira and drew his dagger. But their were too many of them and he was no match. That day most of the Lindenbrook merchant house were assassinated. The attack was mostly well planned by a rival merchant house. Fortunately due to some miscommunications the assassins missed the fact that there were three Millbridge children. Donamira escaped with her life. Fearing for her life the young Halfling stayed where she was in the Ranocchio district reasoning that if she went home she was surely dead. She also figured that they would be looking for Donamira Millbridge so she changed her name to just Hawk. Growing up in the Planks has caused her to become harsh and bitter. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval